Hinata Sou's Newest Resident: Ryu Kykashi
by Ryu Kykashi
Summary: Will the newest Resident at Hinata Sou Take the hearts of our young girls? Or will they Forever Hate Him? Listen I know my chapters are short that’s because I have barley anytime to write this story.
1. PROLOUGE

The beginning

"So… when can I come to move in?"

"Tomorrow, I will tell the girls and Keitaro tonight," Haruka replied.

"Ok, I'll be there at four in the afternoon. I'll see you then, goodbye.

"Bye."

* * *

(That Night)

"WHAT!!! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU ACCEPT ANOTHER GUY!" Naru Shouted, "THIS IS A GIRLS DORM, I DON'T EVEN LIKE KEITARO LIVING HERE."

"I'm sorry Naru but we need the money, and don't worry he is a good guy, Unlike that Perv. Nephew of mine.

"Hey," Keitaro interupted.

"I promise you if he doesn't fit your ideal standards by the first week he will leave." Haruka continued.

"WHATEVER, but if he lays ONE finger on me I will KICK HIS ASS!"

"Alright, he is coming tomorrow at four, with all his stuff. Oh, by the way Motoko he is a swordsman."

"Are all of you ok with this?!?!?!!?" Naru stammered.

"Sure," they said in unison.

" So, It's Settled Hinata Sou will have a new resident, Ryu Kykashi."


	2. Can it be, Love at first site?

The air was clear, the springs were a brilliant blue, and Hinata-Sou was sparkling clean. The floors looked as if they had been waxed, and the rooms were free of mess. The smell of food lurked around every corner, the sound of pans being clanked filled the air.

"Everything must be perfect for the new resident," Haruka remarked, "We need to give him a good impression of how we act here."

"By the way Haruka Just where is this guy staying? Aren't all the rooms taken?" Naru said with hope in her voice.

"Yes all of them are taken, but since you seem so worried about it… He will be staying with… you." Haruka replied with a smirk.

"WHAT, THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP. Why doesn't he stay with Keitaro?"

"Naru, you'd be a lot saver with him in your room where you know where he is, now if he was in Keitaro's room, he could be right on you before you would no where he was."

"FINE, BUT if he lays ONE, and I mean ONE, Finger on me HE WILL BE LEAVING."

At three fifty, all of Hinata's residents were all thinking different things, such as wow I hope he's cute. One is thinking, I hope he's smart and can help me get into Tokyo University. And another I hope he's good I really wanna fight him.

When the clock struck four, there was nothing, after all who would come right on the second, 5 minutes later; they heard a, "HELLO," from the front door.

"COME IN," Haruka shouted back. They all ran down the stairs, and before Ryu could open the door they were in a line in front of the Door.

When he opened the door, he saw the biggest variation of looks, Smirks, Grins, frowns, smiles, and a look so utterly horrible there was no word for it. "Oh, hello, I'm Ryu."

They all Looked at his face and all thought different things, Kitsune wanted to make out with him, Motoko wanted to kill him, Shinobu wanted to "Study" with him, Su wanted to make a robot out of him, Sara wanted to smash his head with an Artifact, Keitaro wanted to switch brains (he was obviously smarter then Keitaro), Mitsune wanted to faint in his arms, and Naru was amazed at how hot he was. But Naru couldn't show it, she was to maintain thinking that he won't touch her or he dies.

"Hi, I'm Haruka we spoke on the phone, this is Kitsune, this is motoko, this is Shinobu, this is Su, this is Sara, this is Keitaro, this is Mitsune, and this is Naru."

Hi, everyone, umm where am I staying, sorry it's just this bag is extremely heavy. Can you help me Keitaro?"

"Sure," he went over trying to lift the bag he couldn't get it an inch off the ground with both his hands, "Umm I guess I can't."

"Ryu you will be staying with Naru," he looked at the girl who had a finger to her neck then she slid it across the rest of her neck, "she is a sweet girl, IF you don't touch her."

"Ok, show me the way please." Ryu then lifted his bag with one hand, suppressing a laugh when he looked at Keitaro. Naru then lead him up the stairs and to her room.

"That is your side," she said pointing to the side with the hole on it, "Don't come to my side." He then unpacked his stuff and made his futon for the night. Naru then left Saying, "I will be in the hot springs, DO NOT GO OUT THERE."


End file.
